Episode Withdrawal
by purplerayz
Summary: Are any of you starting to go through withdrawal without any new episodes yet? I am... And so is Reid! - This is NOT meant to be taken seriously.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**So, season five is over, and I'm already wondering how I'm going to make it through until the fall, and this idea popped into my head. **

**All of us are probably starting to go through withdrawals now without new episodes... including Reid! This is NOT meant to be serious. Enjoy!**

**Warning: contains spoilers for the season five finale!**

* * *

"Morgan... Morgan, I need help."

"Are you alright, Reid?" Morgan asked worriedly as he heard Reid's voice over the phone.

"I... I don't know... Can you come over?"

"Uh, sure. Just give me fifteen minutes."

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Morgan was knocking on Reid's apartment door. To say that he was worried was a bit of an understatement. Reid calling him in the middle of the night and asking him to come over couldn't have been a good thing.

The door opened in front of him to reveal a disheveled looking Reid. He looked exhausted, yet he seemed to be wide awake. Reid moved back to let him in the apartment, and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Reid quickly walked past Morgan. Morgan followed him into the kitchen.

Reid was pouring coffee into a cup, and Morgan was sure he had to have had several cups already before he had arrived. Morgan just watched, astounded, as Reid poured in the sugar. He had seen Reid use a lot of sugar before, but never this much.

When Reid finished stirring his cup, he took a long sip and sighed in contentment. He looked up at Morgan like he just remembered he was there.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want a cup?" Reid asked.

"No. Now, do you mind telling me why you called me in the middle of the night to come over here?"

"Oh. Um, I guess I just wanted to talk."

"We could have done that on the phone. What's going on, kid?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, here's a hint: lay off the sugar and coffee."

Reid looked down at the cup in his hands and shook his head. "No. I couldn't sleep before that."

"What's keeping you up then?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going through withdrawals."

Morgan's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words. "Reid... You're using?"

"What? No!"

"Then what the hell do you mean by 'withdrawals'?"

"Withdrawals are defined as feelings of discomfort, distress, and intense craving for a substance after it's no longer in use by the person," Reid quickly stated.

"I know what they are, kid. Why are you having them?"

Reid was quiet for a moment before speaking, and when he did, he once again spoke rapidly.

"I don't know. I can't sleep. Every time I do close my eyes, I see it. It won't leave me alone. My nerves are on edge. I kept flipping through channels to find something else to distract my mind, but that didn't work. I made coffee. Coffee helps. Do you want some coffee? My hands won't stop shaking-"

"Reid!" Morgan interrupted. "Reid, slow down."

"Sorry."

"I think you've had enough of this," Morgan said as he took the coffee cup from Reid's hands.

Reid looked like he was about to protest, but apparently thought better of it. "I don't know what I'm going to do for the next four months. It's bad enough when I have to just wait for one whole week."

"Will you just tell me what this is about?" Morgan asked as he began to become a bit irritated with Reid's behavior. "Wait for what?"

"Why would they do that to us, Morgan?"

"Do what?"

"Are you okay?" Reid asked suddenly, and Morgan just stared. "Of course you're okay. You're right here. I can see that you're okay."

"Reid, you're starting to really scare me."

"_You_ scared _me_. Why didn't you wait for back up? Okay, you probably really didn't have any other option. I get that, but you still made me worried. I guess I should just be happy I wasn't alone in a room with no back up lights... I don't like the dark."

"Okay. Reid. I really need you to tell me what's going on here, because I'm about to drag you to the hospital, straight to the psych ward."

Reid didn't seem to be affected by his statement, but instead looked at Morgan as if he should know exactly what he was talking about. "The show, Morgan! How do they expect us to wait for FOUR WHOLE MONTHS?"

"Wait. You're talking about a TV show?"

"Not just any TV show. Criminal Minds, Morgan. CRIMINAL! FRICKEN! MINDS! How could they just leave you there, tied up on the floor? I NEED to know what's going to happen! I mean, you did seem to be okay, but are you okay? Are you _really_ okay?" Reid asked accusingly.

"Reid, how long has it been since you slept?"

Reid looked up at the clock before answering. "44 hours, 23 minutes, 36 seconds. 37 seconds. 38 seconds. 39-"

"Reid, stop. You didn't sleep last night either?"

"No. I was too excited and nervous after watching the season finale... It's only been a day, Morgan! How am I supposed to last four months without a new episode?"

Morgan sighed. "Will you be alright if I leave for a little bit?"

"I think I can manage."

"Good. I'll be back in a bit."

Reid sat down on his couch and rocked back and forth slightly while he waited for Morgan to return. He jumped when he finally heard Morgan at the door. He had a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"This is what's going to get you through the next four months." Morgan pulled out what he had in the bag, and Reid stepped closer to see what it was.

"I love you, Morgan!" Reid declared excitedly as he ripped the DVD set from Morgan's hands. He finally looked up at Morgan. "You do realize you're only feeding my addiction, right?"

Reid hurried over to the television and immediately put one of the DVD's in. Morgan cuckled as he left Reid's apartment.

_Three days later..._

Morgan woke to his phone ringing. He grabbed his phone and found it was Reid again, calling in the middle of the night.

"Morgan... Morgan, when does season five come out on DVD?"


End file.
